


MatchMakers

by allthingsmagical



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Headmaster Severus Snape, Matchmaking, Professor Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 20:59:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16183088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: Harry's children try and set their dad up not knowing he is already happily with someone.





	MatchMakers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cathcer1984](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcer1984/gifts).



> Birthday story for my gorgeous friend! Happy Birthday hun

Harry Potter Defence against the dark arts Professor, head of Gryffindor house clapped the loudest as he watched his daughter Lily get sorted into Gryffindor and hurry along with a big smile on her face as she joined her older brother James, looking across he saw his son Albus from the Slytherin table stand up and clap, happy for his little sister. Harry cleared his throat and took a deep breath before feeling a hand on his arm, looking to his right he looked into the eyes of the Headmaster.

"You should be proud Harry." Severus said.

"I am, that's my eldest and youngest in Gryffindor, mind you giving Albus your name I shouldn't have been surpuised he was sorted into Slytherin."

Lily looked up at her dad and saw him laughing quietly and the Headmaster smirking, smiling she turned to look at her brother. "When do we start? Mum said she will help us."

James chuckled. "Hang on a couple of days baby sis, you have only just been sorted and you want to start."

"Well dad hasn't had anyone since he and mum divorced."

James looked at his little sister. "We will start at the weekend, now let me listen to the rest of the sorting."

* * *

Severus looked at Harry after the sorting and saw him with a frown on his face. "What's wrong?"

"James is smiling, Lily is looking excited and Albus is smirking, what are my children up to?"

"Now you know how I felt when I saw you, Granger and Weasley walking through the corridors, Granger looking inquisitive, Weasley looking ready for anything and you looking for trouble."

"I never went looking for trouble, trouble always found me."

Severus leaned in close. "More than twenty years later and still making trouble."

"I never make trouble. I have been good."

Leaning closer, Severus whispered. "No spanking for you later then."

Harry whipped his head to face Severus so fast. "Oh no, I have been very naughty."

* * *

James stood up after the Headmaster bid them all goodnight. "Come on then first years follow me I will show you where t-" James reached out and grabbed his sister by the arm. "Hang on where are you going?"

"To the Gryffindor dormitory. Living here with dad I know this castle."

"Yes but other first years do not and like the other first years you are to mingle with them make friends and follow me."

* * *

Harry opened the door to his quarters and smiled when he saw his daughter standing there. "Lily! How are you sweetheart?"

"Great, all sorted and settled in, I just came to see if we can all have a meal in your rooms at the weekend dad."

"Of course we can, we can have lunch, Saturday about twelve thirty, tell your brothers."

Lily hugged Harry, "Thank you dad." and kissing him on the cheek Lily said goodnight to her dad and went back to her dormitory.

* * *

Albus was waiting in the corridor for his sister, he just turned to do another pace when he felt a tap on his shoulder, turning he found his sister there. "Well?"

"Twelve thirty on Saturday."

Albus nodded before turning and heading for the Headmasters office.

Severus Snape looked up from his desk. "Enter."

Albus walked in and stood looking at the man in front of him, when he and Lily and James had decided to set their dad up with someone they could think of no one better than Severus Snape, they were friends, got on really well, he and his siblings knew that Severus was perfect for their dad, their parents had seperated on great terms as friends, when they had told their mum they wanted to set their dad up with Severus Snape she was happy and wanted to help.

"Albus, everything alright?"

"Yes. I will be surpising my dad on Saturday for a game of chess and wondered if you can watch over."

"Of course."

"Thank you Professor, Saturday twelve thirty okay?"

"That is fine I will see you and your father then."

"That's great, thank you Headmaster."

"Do you believe that Severus?" Albus Dumbledore spoke from his portrait.

"Albus I had years of your meddling, you think I can not see it when someone decides to try and meddle? No surpise he is in Slytherin with my namesake and no surprise he wants to meddle with your namesake, that boy is really living up to his names."

"You wouldn't have to put up with meddling if you and Harry came clean and told everyone."

"We need to make sure his children are alright with this, Albus obviously as he is trying to set me up with Harry but what of James and Lily."

"James and Lily do like you Severus."

"As a Headmaster yes, but as someone to be with their father? To be in their lives forever?"

"Forever Severus? Do you see yourself with Harry forever."

"Yes." Severus answered without hesitation. "I have never felt this way about anyone, Harry makes it so easy to fall in love with him, now I have him I won't let him go."

"Have you told Harry this?"

"Yes."

"What was his reaction?"

"Ginny had the kids Friday to Monday and I never left his rooms, guess the reaction Albus." Severus said as he stood up and stretched. "Good night Albus." he said as he turned and made his way to his private rooms.

* * *

Harry stepped through the floo into Severus' private rooms and walked over to the older man sat in the chair, leaning down he gave Severus a kiss that was eagerly returned. "You wanted to see me?" he asked as he sat down.

"Yes, do you have plans for Saturday?"

"Yes, Lily came to see me asked about a meal, I told her twelve thirty and to tell her brothers."

"I believe she told Albus straight away."

"What makes you think that?"

"I got a visit from Albus, he is to play a game of chess with you at twelve thirty and can I watch."

"But if Albus knew why ask that?"

"I think Albus is trying to play matchmaker."

"Try and get us together? But we already are."

"How very perceptive of you Harry."

"Then we should just tell them."

Severus smirked. "I think not, let us see just what they come up with." he said making Harry laugh.

* * *

Severus and Harry carefully watched James, Lily and Albus, a ghost had reported to Severus that he heard the two younger siblings plotting with James, confirming that all three were trying to get them both together. Harry was estactic when he learned all of his children wanted to set him up with Severus, to him it meant approval already.

Saturday had come and the kids had made the worst excuses leaving Severus and Harry to have a meal between them, next was a meal by the lake after curfew, James who was patrolling had told Harry he saw students messing about near the lake and when he saw his dad head off to leave the castle he went and told Severus the same.

Harry had told James the kids had gone by the time he had arrived but as they had left food and drink he had it with missing dinner to do marking, it was hard to keep a straight face when James asked him about Severus and he lied to his son telling him it was just him alone.

* * *

It was coming up to Halloween and Harry and Severus had been on six set ups, they even had other students telling them things to get them to places.

Harry flooed into Severus' private rooms a week before Halloween and dropped heavily onto the settee. "Severus I think its about time we told the kids, at least when we tell them I can actually spend the odd full night with you instead of waiting until Ginny has the kids."

"Just the odd night Harry or every night?"

Harry looked closely at Severus and it was the first time he had seen the man slightly nervous. "You mean move in?"

"Of course. If the children agree to it I can always expand my rooms."

Harry laughed and jumped up only to sit himself on Severus who was in the chair, his arms going around his neck. "Yes!" he laughed.

Severus chuckled and kissed Harry, "well its Friday night, how about I spend the night in your quarters and we tell them first thing in the morning."

Harry hummed as he kissed Severus. "Sounds like a plan." he murmured against the older mans lips. "I will just finish the last of my marking and see you later."

* * *

Lily had just stepped out of the portrait hole and stopped when she came face to face with James.

"It's one hour after curfew, what are you doing?"

"Going to get Albus and then look for you so we can go and see dad."

"Dad, what for?"

"I got a letter back from mum, telling us what we can do for next set up, come on James if I am with you and Albus we get caught we can say we need to see dad."

James nodded. "Okay lets go and get him."

James and Lily had only gone down two flights of stairs when they came across Albus who was holding what looked like a letter.

"Hey guys I was just coming to see you both, I got a letter from Uncle George. He said use one of his pranks that will get dad filthy and then when he goes into the bathroom provided for the Professors, tell Severus there are some students in there and when he rushes in he will see dad and," Albus paused and frowned before looking at the letter, "where is it. Ah here it is 'tell Severus students are playing up and then when he rushes in and sees Harry naked the wand in his hand won't be the only thing that is hard and pointing straight at Harry'."

James shook his head. "If mum found out he put that in a letter to us she will unleash all manner of hexes on him."

* * *

When they reached their dad's private rooms, Albus said the password and all three of them walked in and stopped when the only light in the room was the fire that was slowly burnng out.

"Maybe he is reading in bed." Lily whispered as she made for the bedroom door, knocking quietly she waited a couple of seconds before opening the door slowly, stepping inside with her brothers following her.

All three siblings froze at what they saw, James was smiling, Albus was smirking and Lily looked estactic. On the bed fast asleep lay their dad, in the arms of their Headmaster, his head on the older mans chest, his arm wrapped across the waist with the Slytherin holding on tight to their dad, his chin resting on the younger mans head.

"Our plans worked!" Lily whispered. "They are together!"

"About time, I think mum was running out of ideas and we would have to try Uncle George's plan." James said. "Come on, let us let them sleep."

It wasn't until they knew they were alone that Severus pressed a kiss to the top of Harry's head. "At least we don't have to tell them now." he murmured.

* * *

_**The End** _

　

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, comment or kudos


End file.
